Elements of Dragons
by DragonsGothic
Summary: The slytherin boys do a ritual and thing start to happen with them. Will maybe turn into a bit of slash. Please read
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story and I hope you'll like it and review.

I don't own anything except Chris and Jake

**Chapter 1:**

"**I am bored." Draco said while lying in his bed. Blaise sat up. "Me too."**

**Theo sat up as well. "Why don't you try to go to sleep for once in a while, Draco?" **

"**I would but Crabby and Goyle snore to loud,"**

"**Yeah he's got a point there Theo." Came a voice from one of the other beds.**

"**Bloody hell, who all are awake?" Theo said irritated.**

"**I am," came from two of the other beds.**

**Theo sighed. "No sleep either?" "Nope," Chris said as he sat up. Jake sat up too. "I can't sleep when I am excited for the Quidditch match that is in two days." **

"**Yeah we are so going to win this year I can feel it." Chris said softly**

"**Guys shut up, when does Severus come with his nightly bed check?" Draco asked looking at the red numbers on his alarm clock.**

**Blaise turned to Draco: "Around eleven o'clock why?"**

"**Because mister Zabini I am wondering why all of you aren't asleep yet." Came a rough voice from the door. **

**Blaise snapped around and fell out of his bed pulling his blanket with him and Draco and Jake started laughing as Blaise tried to get out of the blanket which had wrapped it self around him in his fall. As he finally untangled himself he glared at them. "Stop laughing, it's not that funny."**

**Draco grinned, "Cool down Blaise if it would have been one of us you would have laughed as well." **

**Blaise looked at Draco before smirking evilly. He jumped up and jumped on Draco's bed before he started tickling the smaller boy. **

**Theo sighed and let himself fall back on his bed and pulled his pillow over his head groaning as he did.**

**While Chris and Jake both stepped out of bed and started tickling both Blaise and Draco, Severus Snape sighed softly letting a small smile cross on his face as he looked at the three boys who were now only tickling Draco while he tried to get away. **

**The smile disappeared again and he walked over to the bed. As he stood there a leg shot out and hit him in the shin. His left eyebrow twitched before he grabbed one of the boys by his shirt and pulled him of off the mess on the bed. He pulled another one of and the only other one left on the bed was Blaise. **

**Blaise stopped tickling Draco when he noticed his head of house standing behind him holding Jake and Chris. He sat up still on Draco's waist till he got pushed off by the very red faced Draco. **

"**Come on back to bed all of you." Snape said with a sigh. He pointed his wand at the beds off Blaise and Draco and put them in their normal state. **

**As they finally al lay in their beds he did a wave of his wand to put out the candles on the wall. Letting the room bathe in darkness. "Now get to sleep." And with that he walked out closing the door behind him.**

**It was silent for a while before: "Lumos."**

"**What is it this time Draco?" Blaise whispered from under the covers. **

"**I've got to tell you guys something." He whispered softly. Theo sat up slowly as Jake came out of his bed to go to Draco's. He sighed and he slowly stepped out of his bed.**

**As they al sat in a circle on Draco's bed Draco looked at all of them. "What I am going to tell you needs to stay in-between us alright? They all nodded.**

**Long ago there were five dragons and all of them had the power of the elements. They served a god called Atesh. (A/n: I made this up so it's not really a god.) Four of the dragons served a part of the world. North, South, West and East. The four dragons had the best control of the element that was the main element of their world piece. **

**Except one. One formed the centre of them. He kept them together. He had control of all the elements. When the dragons formed a rebellion against Atesh, Atesh took their powers away from them. Now the legend says that when five people who are friends and are strong enough to call Atesh, they will get the powers of the dragons. But they'll only get those powers if they are worthy.**

**Theo snorted. "Draco come on do really believe that shit." "Shut up Theo, what Draco told us might be true, I heard something about it once in Knockturn Alley." Chris said as he looked at his hands. **

"**Well actually I don't care a shit if you believe me or not but I thought why don't we try to call on Atesh." Draco said softly. Theo's head snapped up. "You want to do what?" "Draco tell me I heard you wrong, you want to try if we can call on some god and see if we are worthy?" "You are nuts Draco, nuts and sick if you think I am going to be a part of this." **

**Blaise saw that Draco was shocked and a little hurt at his other friend's statements because his head was faced down and he let out a shaking sigh his body trembling softly. **

**He put his arm around Draco's shoulder and smiled: "Little Drakey you can count me in with this alright." Chris and Jake looked up as well. "Me to," Jake said softly. Chris sighed deeply. "Fine you can count me in too." **

**With that they all turned to face Theo. "Oh no I am not doing this and you can't force me." They all just looked at him. **

**Five minutes later**

"**I can't believe you got me into this." Theo grumbled. They put on their clothes and a black robe with a hood. Slowly they slipped out of the dormitory and walked threw the common room. They carefully opened the entrance door and slipped into the hallway.**

**They walked threw the hallways and slipped outside. "Draco, where are we going to do this?" Blaise whispered. Draco stopped walking. "You see the lake over there?" he pointed it out. "If we walk by the shore there will be a small clearing." "That's the spot where we are going to do this."**

**As they came at the clearing they stopped walking.**

"**Now what do we do?"**

Well that's the end of chapter 1 everybody.

I hope you liked it so review


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea. Off this story

Chapter two 

"**We have to make a circle." **

**They made a circle of fire around them with a couple of spells.**

"**Blaise you are south all right?" Blaise took the spot in the south of the circle. **

"**Theo you will be north ok?" Theo walked up to his place in the circle. **

"**Chris you are west." Chris took his place as well.**

"**And Jake." Jake smiled. "I know Draco I am east and you are the centre." And he took his place in the circle. **

**Draco grinned. "So does everyone know what to say?" All of them nodded. "Ok, lets do this," he said stepping inside the circle.**

**He took a deep breath.**

"**Atesh god of the dragons we call up on you, hear our call." They chanted together.**

**Blaise looked at the sky as he said: "Dragon of the south, bless me with your water and let me treasure your powers."**

**Chris looked up at the sky: "Dragon of the west, bless me with your air and let me treasure your powers."**

**Theo looked down before looking at the sky: "Dragon of the north, bless me with your fire and let me treasure your powers."**

**Jake looked at the sky: "Dragon of the east, bless me with your power of earth and let me treasure your powers."**

**Draco put his hands in the air and he looked up at the sky: "Dragon of the Centre let me embrace the power of the water, the air, the fire and the earth." "Let me treasure them and keep them safe."**

**Now all of them had their hands in the air and they Chanted together as the sky started rumbling with thunder and lightning. The clouds moved through the sky faster than they do normally.**

"**Atesh hear our call and bless us with your powers." A lightning bolt searched over the ground and the wind blew out the circle of fire. It started raining very hard before everything turned black.**

_**Next morning:**_

**Theo opened his eyes shutting them again as a bright light shown into them he groaned as a pain shot through his head. **

"**Ah mister Nott what a pleasure to see you waking up." A familiar female voice said. He opened his eyes slowly and looked straight into the face of Madam Pomfrey. **

"**Well mister Nott what do you have to say for yourself?" She raved on while she put a thermometer in his mouth. "Going outside in the middle of a storm." She pulled the thermometer out of his mouth. "Tsk, it's a shame your not sick really, maybe that would teach you boys to go outside in one of the worst storms in years." She scolded as she opened the curtains around the bed. **

**As he looked threw the Hospital Wing he saw Blaise lying on the bed across from him and Chris next to him on the left. They were both awake and looking at him with confused eyes.**

**On Blaise's right side lay Draco still asleep. **

**And next to his own bed lay Jake also still asleep.**

**As soon as he saw Madam Pomfrey leaving the room, Blaise slipped out of his bed and walked over to Theo. "Hey Theo do you know what happened after you know what." **

**Theo looked at him. "No, but how late is it?" Suddenly they heard a groan and Blaise walked back to his own bed quickly before Madam Pomfrey re-entered the room and walked over to the bed were Jake was waking up.**

**Jake and Theo exchanged a look before Madam Pomfrey started scolding Jake as well.**

**As she left again all of them sat up. **

**Jake was the first to speak. "What the bloody hell happened last night?" Chris rolled his eyes. "Jake talk a little louder and they will hear you in the Great Hall. "Well excuse me for being confused, I would love to know what happened and why is Draco still asleep?"**

**Jake let out in one breath.**

**Blaise looked at Draco's bed. "He's just still asleep so don't bother waking him, because he sleeps little as it is." **

**Chris chuckled. "Look who is there to defend Draco again." Blaise's head snapped up at this and he glared at Chris and if looks could kill Chris would be lying dead on the ground already. "What is that supposed to mean Chris?" Blaise asked nearly growling at Chris. "I don't know but I think you've got a little crush on little Drakey." Chris said with a smile growing on his face. **

**Blaise looked about ready to murder him when Madam Pomfrey came back into the room. "What is this?" "You are all supposed to be asleep and you're not here to talk so either sleep or leave." and with that she went around the room collecting syringes and other medical equipment. Theo sighed and lay back down in his bed the others soon following his example. Madam Pomfrey smiled. "That's more like it now try and get some sleep." With that said she went back to do the things she was doing. It was quiet for awhile till soft murmuring broke the silence. **

**Madam Pomfrey heard it as well and went to check up on Draco as the other boys sat up again. "Well Mr. Malfoy how nice of you to finely join us." **

**Draco slowly opened his eyes and looked up. The light nearly blinded him as he did and closed them again. **

**Before he knew it something was pushed in his mouth and pulled out again. As he opened his eyes again he saw Madam Pomfrey walk away. He slowly sat up and saw the others look at him. **

**Madam Pomfrey came back looking around as she did. "Well now I thought I was clear the first time." "Either you sleep or you leave but either way your head of house will hear from this and then I'll make sure that…" She was about to continue but was interrupted as Dumbledore and professor Snape walked in. "That's will do Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. Madam Pomfrey sighed and walked of again.**

**Dumbledore and professor Snape looked at the boys. "Now what were you doing outside in the storm last night?" professor Snape said with a disappointed but also angry frown on his face. **

Draco sighed. "Professor I honestly can't remember really all I know is that I was outside and it turned dark." The others nodded. That was all they could remember as well.

Well That's chapter two everyone. Hope you like it so tell me what you think.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
